


Only You

by Jessica23



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Carmilla, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Laura, One Shot, Silas University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and her creampuff human Laura consumate their attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and this is the only Alpha/Omega story that I will write about Carmilla. Trying not to offend the cast and/or characters from Carmilla the web series. Thank you.
> 
>  

She can feel her heat rising every second as she quickly made her way to the dorm, luckily for her every alpha student was given orders to stay in the dorms when their heat kicks in and have their doors locked at all times. Unfortunately, for Laura, that never crossed her mind.

She finally made it to her dorm and locked the door shut. She barely had time to take off her shoes as she fell to the ground twitching, her heat was strong, too strong in fact that the other alphas started growling and snarling and banging their doors trying to get to her. Good thing the doors were shut from the outside. Yay, for Laura! Nay for the only alpha who was not locked in their dorm.

Carmilla. Her pheromones screamed when she smelled the human girl, who is also her roommate at Silas. Being the only alpha out of the room in the school, she was able to find her and since she too is a vampire, her pheromones are twice as strong than an normal alpha.

Carmilla surprisingly appeared in the dorm only to find the weak Laura on the floor.

“Laura…! Come on, get up Creampuff.” She says as she picks her up.

Laura smiled. “Carm…y-you s-shouldn’t be here.”

“What are you talking about, this is my room too, you know.”

She gave a small laugh. “No, I mean…you’re an alpha. Alphas, they…they’re suppose to be in lock up when the heat starts.”

Carmilla takes her to the bed. “Hate to break it to you, but vampires, our pheromones are much stronger to control.”

Laura growls, her heat becomes worst by the second, she can’t control herself and ends up pulling on her clothes for air, Carmilla trying her best not to let the girl rip her only clean clothes she has on today.

She forgot to do the laundry.

The scent was getting stronger by the minute, Laura was having trouble breathing and Carmilla was started to get her roommates scent through her nose, she can hear the blood running fast in the girl’s veins, she can feel the heated sweat coming from her. Her vampire instincts are getting loose. She came back when Laura called her.

“Carm…I can’t…I need you.”

“Laur, you know what you’re asking…?”

“Yes…please…”

“What about the warrior woman?”

“Danny? She just my friend. You’re the only one I want. Only one.” She moaned as her hip bucked trying to get any contact with Carmilla as she was hovered over the wimping girl.

“You sure, Cupcake? Don’t make a decision you’ll regret later.”

“I’ve already decided.” She moans, “I’ve wanted you from the moment we’ve met. I’ve only been able to think of no one else but you. Only you.” Laura says as her heat went turbo on the vampire.

Carmilla’s alpha vamp pheromones took over as she attached her lips to the human girl throat. She let out a gasp and trailed her hands to hold on to her. Grinding her hips, Carmilla was trying to get her scent all over Laura. She admitted that she had some sort of feeling for her, after she was untied by Laura in which she accidently try to starve her to death because she thought that Carmilla was the killer. And she wasn’t thankfully. She started to take Laura’s clothes off quickly trying not the ripped them and once off, Carmilla lowered herself back down onto Laura. The vamp couldn’t contain the urge of growling as her hard cock came into contact with the human’s wetness. Laura was looking at the vampire with such trust and arousal in her eyes.

Carm leaned down to kiss her with every ounce of passion she could. Their first kiss to the lips, was not like Carmilla’s kiss with Ell, no, this was something else entirely. Something more. A wanting, maybe. She never felt this was before in her 300 year life. It was electric, invigorating really, her body as well as Laura’s was on fire as their tongues were asking for entrance. They gave each other permission to enter and they were fighting for dominance. Laura’s hand move down Carm’s body to wrap around her length and begin stroking. She guided the tip of it to her wetness.

“Carm please.” Laura pleaded.

“So eager, sweetheart? Ok then.” Carmilla smirked as she slowly moved forward sinking herself into Laura. She let herself growl and moan half way as her warmth wrap around her. Laura threw her head back, legs wrapping around the vampire, and nails digging into Carm’s strong tone back. She could barely contain herself to stay still until Laura gave the ok to move look. Carmilla brought their lips together as she slowly started to thrust in and out of Laura trying very hard not to lose control do to the fact that Laura was bleeding.

The human creampuff broke the kiss panting and threw her head back against the sheets again. “Faster Carm, please.”

Carmilla does what she told her to do. The feeling in her chest was heavy with air as their scent was everywhere in the dorm. She felt more exhilarated when she felt and saw something so beautiful in Laura’s eyes. She moaned Carm’s name, fingers clutching at her back, taking everything Carmilla was giving her. The human omega had her head thrown back and was force to turn by Carmilla as she licked her exposed neck, the human omega fully giving her submission to the alpha vampire. She growled at the sight of her submission.

“Oh, fuck…yes!”

Carmilla could feel her knot getting harder to contain inside, wanted to release so much, she couldn’t, at least not without Laura’s permission, the feeling of her walls around Carm wasn’t helping at all. Laura turned her head and looked at her and she knew she was close, and she could see the questionable look in Carm’s eyes. She wanted to release her load inside and become tied with the human omega, but she can’t until she was sure Laura was ok with it.

“It’s ok Carm. I want you to do it. I want your knot.”

That made her want to kiss her more and she did as she cupped her breast playing with her nipple. She couldn’t stop the moaning especially when Carm started to take her breast in her mouth and started to suck and lick her nipple making it hard rock. Her felt her knot fully formed, she reached down between them and used her free hand to rub her fingers against the clit. A few final thrusts and she fully embedded herself into Laura tying them together. It sends Laura trembling over the edge screaming Carmilla’s name for the whole school to hear before sinking her teeth into her shoulder. The alpha vamp’s eyes glowed as she roared, as she fell over the edge herself sinking her fangs into Laura’s neck but not too much to try to suck her blood, solidifying the mating bond with the human omega.

Carm let out a satisfying growl as she lazily kissed Laura’s jaw and throat waiting for her to catch her breath. Laura let out a purring sign as Carmilla slowly came out of her after the last 30 minutes and lay down on the bed next to her.

“Did you just vamp bit me?”

Carmilla looks to her. “Not much to take your blood so you should be fine.”

“Ok, that’s good. So…you know what this means right? It means we’re mates now.”

Carm leans on her elbow looking at the girl with a stoic face, as she talks to the girl in a low voice. “You ok with that?”

Laura looks to her for a second then leans over to kiss her. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon...


End file.
